Sólo si tú quieres
by Sin respuestas
Summary: Unos sucesos ocurridos la pasada semana, despiertan en Amy y Rory, ahora completamente solos en medio de la gran ciudad, la curiosidad de descubrir lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. Las pruebas apuntan a que es algo más que un simple rayo caído del cielo, no debido a causas naturales, y quizás algo posiblemente extraterrestre.


**Bueno, esta vez toca esto y estoy cruzando tanto los dedos que creo que se me está cortando la circulación, pero lo intentaré, intentaré a ver si consigo mantener hacer una historia tan larga como esta (y espero que no dure mucho esta agonía, porque sino me empiezo a tirar de los pelos, en serio). La historia no es tan cutre y normal como muestra en un principio el resumen - que de verdad, no consigue captar la esencia de la trama u.u -, por lo que si tienes memoria suficiente, seguro que ya sabes por dónde me estoy metiendo. Creo que es una idea interesante al menos, que se puede mezclar con otras cosas.**

La primera bocanada de aire había sido muy fría en Wall Street. Las primeras visiones de mi nueva vida se habían visto nubladas por una bruma de oscuridad. El vaho de mi aliento reflejaba la tenue luz de la noche. Y allí, al final de esa calleja, mohosa de la humedad, Rory me estaba mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Amy —lágrimas se me apresuraban mejilla abajo: sus ojos me abrazaban con una mirada de entre incredulidad y exultación. El abrazo había sido torpe y azuzado, congelado, temblando nuestros brazos de la tensión y de la angustia.

Allí cerrábamos un capítulo de nuestra vida y nos enfrentábamos al comienzo de la realidad violenta de la segunda guerra mundial que nos ofrecería la década de los 30 pocos años después. Allí fue donde el día acabó con un prolongado beso, acompañado de aromas y fervores, y el sabor de sus labios de fresa en mi boca, al alivio milagroso de nuestra presencia mutua.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —mi voz rota por el llanto, mis manos frías en su cara. Me las había arropado con las suyas y lo siguiente ya no recuerdo.

* * *

La campanilla de la puerta había sonado, y Nina había marchado entre las estanterías atiborradas de libros hasta el mostrador, con un periódico en mano. Lo desplegó bruscamente delante de mi cara y justo en portada amaneció la imagen del Empire State Building alcanzado por un rayo. De titular presumía: «Incidente de última hora».

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté, rumiando migajas del pan que encerraba un trozo de jamón de pavo cocido – mi almuerzo.

—¿Cómo que qué es esto? —había fruncido el ceño, pero pronto lo desarrugó—. El edificio más alto del mundo. Ha recibido una sobrecarga eléctrica por culpa de un rayo que se coló en la antena durante la tormenta de anoche. El plazo de inaguración se extiende tres semanas más.

Nina había sido muy amable al ofrecernos alojamiento y un trabajo en la librería de su tía. La primera noche la tuvimos que pasar al raso de octubre, subidos a las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio. Antes del amanecer nos vimos obligados a deshabitar el lugar debido a las quejas de un vecino que nos había vislumbrado entre las cutres cortinas de su ventana. Tendría insomnio, el desgraciado. Pero al día siguiente conocí a Nina en el parque, confundida y sin saber qué hacer, sentada en un banco. Rory había ido a una tienda a comprar un pan, en donde su dinero no fue aceptado, mientras yo congeniaba con esta mujer y le hablaba, de forma completamente al azar (y repito, completamente al azar), sobre la discriminación femenina. Al parecer, se interesó mucho por ello y pronto comprendió la ayuda que mi marido y yo necesitábamos.

—¿Y qué? Esas cosas pasan —sorbí la nariz—. No lo trates como si fuera una revelación.

—Pero mis fuentes dicen que había un hombre en la antena cuando ocurrió —la razón por la que hubiera escuchado mis improvisadas declaraciones aquel agridulce día en el banco, es que ella quería ser detective. Lo demás, uno ya se lo imagina—. Debería haber muerto, pero cuando registraron el edificio horas después, ni rastro hubo del cádaver.

—Bueno, ¿eso es bueno o malo? —bebí un trago del agua, desinteresada.

—No lo sé —y su cara aspiraba sus labios hacia adentro mientras hacía parafernalias con sus mejillas—, puede que mi oportunidad. Si su cuerpo nunca apareció, tal vez alguien se lo llevara. Tal vez lo tiró contra la antena para asesinarlo.

Soltó un grito de exasperación, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un poco exagerada sí que era.

—Nina, no digas chorradas. Nadie sabría cuando ese rayo tocaría la torre —su rostro estaba atravesado por una expresión alicaída, así que me apresuré a corregir mi comentario—. A lo mejor se cayó durante una pelea.

—¿Tú crees? Mmm... ¿No suena un poco fantasioso?

—Un amigo me dijo una vez que no hay nada imposible —me había sentado en una silla, riéndome sobre algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Eso no quita de que sea poco probable.

Entonces se despidió y me dejó con mis pensamientos y la solitaria compañía de los libros viejos y nuevos que ahora el periódico se les había unido. El olor de las páginas era fuerte, como a tiempo, y yo había bajado la vista para fijarme profundamente en el artículo de la noticia.

Parecía que toda la instalación eléctrica del edificio se había derrumbado con el cortocircuito del accidente, y que demorarían en arreglarlo otras dos semanas o así. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me llamó la atención de todo ésto porque, un par de páginas después, una entrevista mostraba cómo una persona – tal vez un loco – había tenido una aparición con unas misteriosas figuras metálicas.

En realidad había estado junto a un colectivo, y las «máquinas» – como él las describía – habían irrumpido en el barrio de chabolas de Hooverville, arrasando con todo el campamento y atacando a las pobres personas que huían despavoridas – eso sí, flotando, lo cual es aún más extraño.

En una de las preguntas que le habían hecho, detallaba el aspecto que adoptaban. Eran, mejor dicho, _no_ eran como nada que hubiera visto el paisano antes. De hecho, sólo era capaz de decir que estaban fabricados de metal, como un motor, y que estaban adornados con bolas amarillas y un pedúnculo brillante y azur. Pero yo sí que tenía una palabra para describirlos, yo sí había tenido un encuentro anterior con estas aparentemente terroríficas criaturas, y con razón yo había adivinado lo que eran.

Eran _Daleks_.

—Señoras y señores, les presentamos el último boletín de Intercontental Radio News. Desde Toronto, el profesor Morse de la Universidad de McGaill informa que ha observado un total de tres explosiones del planeta Marte entre las 7:45 pm y las 9:20pm...

Me había sobresaltado cuando la radio del estante que se postraba a mi izquierda se había encendido de repente. Rory había caminado silenciosamente hasta sus cercanías y había girado los diales negros del aparato, a la vez que yo me internaba en el océano de pensamientos que había inundado el patio trasero de mi mente.

—Genial, _La guerra de los mundos_, debemos estar a treinta hoy —dijo él, con una pila de libros en los brazos que se tambaleaban en una caída de varios centímetros de vacío.

—Me has asustado —mi respiración entrecortada—, ¿a qué viene eso de ir de puntillas por las esquinas? Ni que fueras a robar un banco.

—Sólo estaba caminando —su expresión era pura confusión—. De hecho, estaba a punto de caerme con todos los libros encima. Qué milagro que no me hayas visto enterrado por toneladas de celulosa.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dije al fin—, estaba pensando. Oye, ¿has leído el periódico esta mañana?

—No, ¿por qué?

Se había arrimado a mí al ver mi ejemplar diario que tenía entre las manos, había agachado la cabeza, y después la había vuelto a levantar de nuevo para mirarme a mí.

—Un accidente en el Empire...

—No, no. No me refiero a eso —pasé las páginas siguientes para mostrarle la entrevista— Esto. —Le señalé toda la carilla para que la leyera.

Mientras tanto, había comenzado a sonar una obra musical desde la radio, que se había visto interrumpida por informes de la ficticia invasión marciana, lo que me parecía una enorme casualidad en este mismo momento:

—...Señoras y señores, esto es lo más terrorífico que nunca he presenciado —Carl Philips era el que hablaba—. ¡Espera un minuto! Alguien está avanzando desde el fondo del hoyo. Alguien... o algo. Puedo ver escudriñando desde ese hoyo negro dos discos luminosos... ¿Son ojos? Puede que sean una cara. Puede que sea...

—¿Y tú crees que...?

Había dejado la frase en aire para que la respondiera, así que me dispuse a hacerlo gustosamente, pero de una forma elegante y modesta:

—Sí.

—Vaya... —suspiró—. Menos de quince días y ya nos encontramos con... _Daleks_.

—Parece que están en todas partes —mis labios estaban carcomidos por mis dientes, y habían dejado escapar una exalación de subordinación.

Justo fue entonces cuando la campanilla volvió a sonar y un niño muy bien vestido y su madre avanzaron por la puertecilla de en frente. Rory iba a decir algo pero, fuese lo que fuese, se ahogó en su garganta antes de que el muchacho se asomara entre las pilas de libros y revistas que se esparcían por los estantes. Yo, en cambio, me desplacé a lo largo de la mesa para dejar ver una falda demasiado larga para mi gusto que me habían dejado días antes. Me dispuse a agacharme y ha decirle al chico amablemente y con una amplia sonrisa:

—¿Qué deseas, cariño?

* * *

Habían llegado las cuatro de la tarde, yo le había echado el guante a una bolsa de cuero suave cuyo interior albergaba un monedero y una pequeña carpeta con papeles del ayuntamiento. Una nueva vida, exigía unas nuevas reglas, y una de ellas era la identificación: la cual se había extraviado durante, vamos a decir, viaje. Estaba dispuesta a acercarme a la institución de la ciudad para poder registrar nuestros nombres y empadronarnos – ser, en esencia, personas físicas y existentes dentro de este extraño mundo de estereotipos y de las suciedad de los puros quemados.

La calle estaba desierta. Es probable que fuera debido a la llegada del invierno, y la gente se había enclaustrado en sus casas o se había quedando atareando en sus puestos de trabajo. Sin embargo, sé que esto no es Gran Bretaña, y que de ninguna forma aquí la gente no se queda a tomar tranquilamente el té durante las horas apacibles siguientes a las del almuerzo. Aquí simplemente no lo tomaban.

Entonces una posibilidad eclipsó mis pensamientos: _La guerra de los mundos_ causó un impacto masivo en la población. En ese momento me convencí de que esa no era sino la razón del silencio sepulcral de las callejas, así pues continué mi trayecto, ahora más incómoda con lo que agora estaba ocurriendo.

Rory, mientras yo hacía recados, se había quedado en la tienda, protegiéndola y supervisándola de una clientela que nunca llegaba, ni que nunca llegaría durante este día. Las cosas se habían echo más amenas, más apacibles, más sencillas, ahora que por fin lo había dejado en aquel cementerio. Sabía que River estaría con él, sabía que River cuidaría de él.

Aun así, esos últimos años... conmigo y Rory... le habían pasado factura a uno de mis más viejos amigos, y que trescientos años le dan a una persona razones por las que querer a alguien.

_—¿Y tú no tienes nada que contar? —Había levantado la cabeza, distraido en una bruma de pensamientos, antes de sacudir la cabeza—. ¿No tienes ninguna historia de cuando eras pequeño?_

_ Nunca antes me había aventurado por aquel camino a preguntarle algo de su infancia, pero me parecía que él estaba demasiado fuera de lugar en la conversación y de que esa era la única forma de introducirlo en la discusión._

_ —¿Como cuál?_

_ Una expresión de dolor le había rasgado la cara como una garra sucia y había infectado en él una represión de su conciencia. Y yo sabía que le afectaría, porque es un presentista, un paria del pasado: sin embargo, ¿qué otra forma habría de tratar su herida: de esterilizarla y curarla, y de aliviarla? Primero habría que limpiar toda esa mierda que se le había acumulado en las comisuras de su amargura durante tantos siglos, que lo separaba tanto de la gente y lo asolaba en el vacío de una burbuja aislada del resto del universo:_

_ —No sé... habrás tenido infancia, supongo._

_ Me apartó la vista y la desvió a los nudillos de los dedos que tenía postrados sobre sus piernas cruzadas, frunciendo los labios._

_ —No fue una infancia como la vuestra —nos comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho antes—.No lo fue en absoluto._

_ —¿Qué es eso? —esta vez había sido Rory quien había intervenido, al ver cómo el Señor del Tiempo acariciaba un pequeño objeto con sus dedos de color blanco. _

_ La única reacción que recibimos aquella vez del Doctor no fue en su lugar el hecho de apartar y apresurarse a esconder la pieza, sino a esbozar una sonrisa amargada y empapada de memorias._

_ —Un tirachinas. —Dijo al fin, aunque su voz era apenas audible._

_ —¿Un tirachinas? —volvió a repetir y clavó su mirada en el blanquecino cuerpo—. ¿Puedo verlo? _

_ El Doctor no puso objeciones, y se lo entregó delicadamente en la palma de su mano. Yo pude presenciar intercambio del objeto, pero en su lugar y por alguna inocua razón, me fijé en las facciones de su rostro, más rudas y rasgadas, como si le hubieran caído los milenios encima, como si se hubiera rendido a algo con lo que había estado luchando durante toda su vida. Él solía hacer eso cuando iba a soltarte algo profundo delante de la cara._

_ Rory comprobó la textura sin querer e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, estirando la goma que venía adosada al palo en forma de «i griega» hasta casi romperse, lo que produjo el sonido de la tensión y la brusquedad._

_ —Es de madera —guiñó un ojo para enfocar el blanco y tirar una china imaginaria—, pero es durísimo. ¿Está pintado o algo?_

_ —No. —Aumentó su tono una octava, de forma inocente—. Es así, ¿por qué?_

_ —¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? —Rory comenzaba a ser impertinente—. Nunca te lo había visto antes. ¿Sabes? Mi tía Jane me compró de pequeño un tirachinas en la tienda de la esquina, pero lo perdí hace unos años. Me encantaba. —un suspiro salió de su boca, calentando el aire que había a su alrededor._

_ —Lo mejor es hacértelo tú mismo. Recuerdo todavía haber encontrado un tronco de árbol tirado en la finca de la Familia —había comenzado a narrar—: Me acerqué a la casa del Ermitaño y le dije lo que quería hacer, así que me enseñó a hacer uno._

_ Se había acercado y se lo había mangado para apuntar él hacia algún lado de una de las columnas de la sala del Claustro, antes de introducir una piedra que se le había sacado de la nada en el saco de la goma. A continuación, lo soltó y le dio a una de las hojas de hiedra que se estiraban perezosas alrededor del pilar, liberándola de sus hermanas y cayendo a balanceos hasta el suelo de la habitación._

_ —Creo qué sólo tenía cuatro años. —Y nos miró sonriendo como si esa piedra hubiera sido lo que lo apresaba y la hubiera estampado contra una pared invisible para no volver jamás. Es entonces cuando se giró con su habitual picardía y se deslizó hasta el arco que daba a la consola principal—. ¿Sabéis? Me acabo de acordar de un sitio chulísimo al que podemos ir ahora mismo. Hay un planeta a varios pársecs de aquí que tiene unas inmensas selvas que se iluminan durante la noche... espera, ¿he dicho planeta? ¡Quería decir una luna! Os va a encantar..._

_ Rory y yo nos habíamos quedando mirando como se esfumaba detrás de la puerta con los brincos de un loco, abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez, y con una de nuestras cejas levantadas. Entonces fue cuando me reí y Rory giró el cuello para afrontarme:_

_ —Al menos nos ha contado una historia, o algo parecido a una historia —le dije, tragando saliva._

_ —Cuatro años —había empalidecido de repente._

_ —Es bueno para él —continué._

_ —Cuatro. Años. —sus manos se movieron para hacer un gesto involuntario—.¡Cuatro años! ¿Cómo hace eso? ¡Es imposible!_

_ —Alégrate —repliqué—. Será lo poco que oirás de su niñez._

_ —¡Pero tiene 1000 años, Amy! No puede recordar tanto, ¿verdad? _¿Verdad... _—ni siquiera había terminado de adornar su tónica pregunta con la última interrogación cuando le planté un rápido beso justo en la boca para que se callara._

_ —¿Qué parte de "sala del Claustro que da una sensación armónica y relajante, y que es como si te sedara" no has entendido? —lo había agarrado de la mano y había comenzado a echar a correr—. ¡Vamos, nos espera una luna con selvas flourescentes!_

Se me había colado ese recuerdo entre los muchos que ahora tenía pendientes, y entonces me di cuenta de la dependencia que le habíamos creado, de lo importantes que éramos para él, tras sus trescientos años de viajes con los Pond. Fuese ahí cuando una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeó en el estómago que luego explotó en un enjambre de mariposas negras. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y de cómo le afectaría a él lo que me atreví ha hacer yo delante de ese ángel. Cómo le afectaría el tirón de una mano que no lo seguía: la persona que con lágrimas derramadas no se giraba para mirarlo, que se desvaneció sin apenas decir adios.

Ahora siento lo que hice, y que quizás fue egoísta. Pero sé que habría ocurrido de todas formas, tenía que pasar y estaba escrito en piedra.

_Serás el fin de mí._

_ O viceversa._

Me había chocado de fruces con el hecho de que yo había dejado de necesitarlo, pero que él había comenzado a necesitarme a _mí, _yme reí de esto con los ojos cerrados.

—Perdone —una voz lejana me llamaba—. ¿Está bien?

Era un chico de dieci-pico años, bastante guapo si se me permite decir, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero blando y poco reluciente y una boina azul. Parecía que me había estado mirando desde hacía ya un rato, y como me había detenido en la acera, pasmada mirando al vacío, se había acercado para comprobar si me ocurría algo. Él era, ahora recordaba, el único que había en toda la calle aparte de mí.

—Sí... sí. —sacudí la cabeza, fingiendo una jaqueca sin saber muy bien por qué—. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza.

—Es una pena, si tuviera el dinero suficiente le compraría algo para ello.

—Es igual, chico, no hace falta, en serio.

—Me llamo Frank —se había presentado, buscando una mano que sacudir en señal de recibimiento—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se llama usted?

—Amy. —Respondí simplemente, sabiendo que podría ser un ladrón, aunque poco lo pareciera.

—Un placer, Amy —seguía sonriendo como un tonto. Yo tentaba pensar que no fuera por razones mayores y posiblemente personales—. Bueno, tengo que irme, ha estado bien conocerla.

En ese momento, se detuvo.

—Oye, ahora que me doy cuenta, no hay mucha gente por aquí hoy, ¿no? —miraba alrededor, buscando a alguien escondido quizá entre los matojos del parque o los contenedores de latón que posaban a la orilla de las aceras.

—Sí, bueno, al parecer es el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

—Entonces no es nada nuevo —dijo con una expresión seria, pero luego soltó un bufido—. Ya me puedo ir tranquilo, pues.

—¡Espera! —saqué el monedero de mi bolso, y busqué unas cuantas monedas en su interior, mientras se detenía y se volvía para mirarme, Corrí hacia él dejando escapar tintineos y vertí lo que aguantaba en la mano en la suya—. Toma, fijo que lo necesitas más que yo. No es mucho, pero...

Él me mirada con incredulidad, abriendo y cerrando la boca sorprendido.

—¡Gracias! —se quitó la boina, dejando al descubierto un tupido cabello marrón que emanaba en grandes remolinos de su cabeza, e hizo una reverencia—. ¡Muchas gracias, Amy! ¡Podría besarla, pero eso no lo aprobaría mi desaparecida madre!

Me miró al ver cómo dejaba de sonreír y me sonrojaba.

—Oh, eso no fue tan grosero, ¿verdad?

Intenté rectificar mi reflejo.

—No, no era eso, es que... He echo cosas peores, créeme. —Había vuelto a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro y a mostrar el respingo de mis largas pestañas, de forma totalmente inocente y no romántica—. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero me ha gustado hablar contigo, si nos encontramos otra vez... —me detuve a pensar qué decir después— ...si nos encontramos otra vez no me trates de usted, por favor. Me hace sentir como una señora, es horroroso.

Me reí, mostrando mis blancos dientes. Él también arrugó una sonrisa, pero estaba torcida, y las cejas en posición extraña, probablemente confundido por mi comportamiento inusual.

Se volvió a esconder entre la profundidad del parque: igual era de Hooverville, como el loco del periódico, pero eso todavía no lo sabía. De modo que seguí mi caminata hasta el ayuntamiento, y allí registré por fin las identidades mías y las de mi marido, cosa que no podría haber elegido mejor momento, pues en aquella hora del día, el sitio estaba completamente desierto. Extrañamente no hubo problemas con nuestros repentinos registros en el país, prácticamente en el mundo, pero eso era, lo más probable, debido a la distracción que había producido el programa de radio, por lo que de vuelta a la librería, aproveché para entrar en un establecimiento y comprarle algo a Rory.

La puerta rechinaba, y había un hombre alto y delgado fumando un puro al final del local, en vuelto en un silencio gutural. Cuando la puerta se cerró de un estrépito, se sobresaltó y dejó caer la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, dejando arramada la tinta por todo el papel.

—¿Qu-qué desea? —preguntó nerviosamente, haciendo palpitar de forma peligrosa la punta de su cigarro y haciendo mágicas formas con el humo al cual yo no estaba acostumbrada.

Me detuve a pensar, pero mientras no pude evitar toser debido al ambiente cargado de suciedad y aroma a tabaco. Titubeé y luego di mi respuesta, recordando al chaval que me había encontrado hacía ya una hora:

—Me gustaría comprar una boina.

—¿Para usted?

—No —me apresuré a decir—. Es para regalar a mi marido. Él trabaja muy duro.

—¿Y ya sabe qué idea tiene para comprar? —había soltado un gruñido al principio de la frase, dejando escapar trazas de insolencia por la nariz.

—No mucho... ¿las tiene en color marrón? —como este hombre intimidaba ciertamente bastante, tener las agallas suficientes como para contestar a sus preguntas era todo un reto, apesar de que yo era casi tan alta como él.

—Las tengo de todos los colores y tamaños —se cogió el puro con sus huesudas manos y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire gris. El bigote se le ensució al instante, teñido de color amarillento debido a los largos años de alcohol y otros vicios que había visto pasar.

Se fue a la trastienda en busca de mi preciada prenda mientras yo esperaba en la parte de delante, mirando un reloj con péndulo que tenía marcados las cinco y media. Al fin salió del hueco con un par de ejemplares en los brazos, y los dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

Las boinas eran todas de un tono marrón, pero unas tenían estampados a cuadros, otras carecían de visera y otras eran completamente planas, sin ningún color visible aparte del propio pardo. También había una o dos de cuero bueno, aunque seguro que demasiado caros para poder permitírmelo por ahora.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se decide usted, _señorita_? —esa última palabra había sonado algo forzada, pero me limité a aceptarlo. Después de un momento, señalé uno de los sombreros y le pregunté lo que costaba—: Cinco dolares, mujer.

—Deme ese —confirmé mi petición y saqué la cartera para desembolsar cinco billetes de un dólar. No tenía ni idea de si eso era mucho o poco durante esta época, pero bien que feliz me fui yo con la boina.

* * *

—¿Ya fuiste al ayuntamiento? —Rory había preguntado en cuanto me sintió entrar, sin levantar la vista del periódico que Nina se había olvidado encima del mostrador y descansando sus codos en la mesa de madera.

—Sí, ya no hay problema —avancé por el establecimiento para dejar las cosas en la trastienda—. No había ni un alma, si te digo la verdad.

—Ni me sorprende, ¿no les resultó extraño que no existiéramos en ninguna parte...?

Yo me había quedando mirándolo y sonriendo, así que se había detenido al hablar, confundido por mi pícaro rostro y levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Te he traído una cosa —me estaba enredando el pelo en un dedo y revolviéndolo como si fuera el cable de un teléfono en manos de una joven y cotilla colegiala. Retiré el objeto de mi espalda que tenía entre los puños escondidos para mostrárselo.

—¿Una boina? —la cogió de los lados con las dos manos—. ¿Me has comprado una boina?

—¿Te gusta? Así parecerás un hombre de los años treinta de verdad. Fijo que haces muchos amigos —y lo besé en la mejilla, vacilona—. Por cierto, ¿ha habido mucha gente hoy?

Yo sabía bien que no, pero era por cambiar de tema, algo que Rory no estaba tan dispuesto a hacer todavía.

—Bueno, es chula y marrón, creo que me vale, no estoy seguro... —se llevó los dedos a la barbilla para acariciarla pensativamente—. ¿Cuánto te costó?

—Rory Williams, esas cosas no se preguntan —fruncí el ceño, pero suavicé mi voz—. Se supone que es un regalo.

—Pues muchas gracias, mi rechonchita —ese pequeño cabrón me atrapó entre sus brazos con un gran abrazo por la espalda.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así, tonto —y le di un pico en la boca. Entonces lo que siguió fue una serie de parpadeos en la boca que dieron paso a besos más prolongados y suaves, incluso repiqueteos de los dientes contra mi lengua, pasivos.

—¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando? —me dijo Rory entre cada contacto. Yo no respondí en voz alta—. Quizás ese hombre de la antena tenía algo que ver con los Daleks.

—¿Nos has espiado? —frunci el ceño con una cara de malicia, tocándole el pecho.

—¿A Nina y a ti? —otro beso—. Por supuesto que sí, ¿te molesta?

—¿Y por qué lo crees, si se puede saber? —ignoré su anterior cuestión, sigilosa con cada respuesta.

—Es sólo una teoría —me dijo—, pero creo que será divertido descubrir esto.

—Tú también quieres jugar a los detectives —eso no era una pregunta.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

**Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué os aparecido? En serio. Tenéis que decírmelo, necesito litros de apoyo moral con esto, porque es mi primera historia de varios capítulos y eso (real). Estoy muy nerviosa O_O REVIÚS PLIS.**


End file.
